deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Hale/Bio
Nathan Hale was born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota on November 30th, 1922. When he was two years old, Nathan's parents both succumbed and died to the lingering complications of the influenza epidemic of 1918 and 1924; he subsequently went to live with his Aunt Rachel. But after she died, he was fostered by Frank and Mary Farley (Frank had known Hale's father) on their ranch in Draper, South Dakota who they treated Hale as their own child. Their daughter, Susan, thought of Nathan as the brother she never had. Hale also had a cousin on his mother's side of the family named Becka Feedle (who would later compete for Hale's shooting record after he joined the Army). Frank taught Nathan and Susan in learning and becoming interested in marksmanship. Eventually, Nathan entered the Young Ranchers of South Dakota's annual shooting contest in 1942 and remarkably won and scored a high accuracy percentile of 96.5%. In which his score remained unbeaten and he was regarded by South Dakotan locals as somewhat a local legend. In 1945, Nathan considered joining the United States Army which his foster family, except for Susan (who was suspicious of the government and believed that it "always up to something"), were proud of his enlistment. Hale began basic training at Camp Wolters, Texas in April 15th, 1945 and on June 27th he was transferred to Company C of the 1st Armored Division, 37th Armor Regiment. In 1946 he was promoted to Private First Class and was cited for racing in tanks and going over the speed limit. Two years later Hale was in Company G of the 1st Infantry Division, 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment and was promoted to the rank of Sergeant. In October 13th, 1948, Hale worked in a South Dakotan mineshaft and survived a tunnel collapse, and rescued three of his coworkers by digging his way through another shaft and leading them to safety. In February 1949, he was transferred to a military camp in Achnacarry, Scotland where he was elected for the Inaugural Ranger Orientation Program which he passed in May 1949, scoring considerably higher than the other candidates and his instincts were remarkable. Two months later he was transferred to the 1st Ranger Regiment in Fort Benning, Georgia. Despite being a capable soldier, it was during a live-fire exercise that Hale led an unconventional gambit against a mock target that led to the deaths of most of his squad and several observers, and leaving himself grievously injured. The incident was attributed to faulty munitions. Hale was rehabilitated at the Army's Higgins Trauma Center in Montana. After exhaustive therapy and many operations, Hale returned to active duty. His commanding officers consistently rewarded Hale with higher-risk missions due to his natural skill in battle. After action reports consistently described Hale as fearless in combat, an inventive tactician and an able squad leader, but psychologists expressed concern over what they perceived as his growing death wish. In November 1950, before America's intervention in the Chimeran War, Hale volunteered in Project Abraham, a secret government organization that were conducting research and experiments in finding a cure to the "European Influenza". The reason for volunteering in Project Abraham was stated in an induction interview that he thought that something suspicious is happening in Europe that his government isn't telling to the public, and believed that someone like him should volunteer for the project. After signing up he was under investigation over a bullet from the YRSD shooting tournament that he kept for luck came from a military outpost. It had turned out that he was there long before the area was closed off by the military. During the events of Project Abraham, Hale motivate morale to the other test subjects and keeping their minds off of the injections by keeping with basketball and arm wrestling tournaments. The clinical psychologist, Cassie Aklin, was closely attracted to Hale, and nearly had some kind of a relationship due to their fear and overwhelming emotions at the time; though Hale resented her at first for being involved with who were chosen to be injected. As a result, Hale was given two military citations on December 1st and 12th for fraternizing with Aklin. On December 1st, Hale became the fifth subject to be chosen after the others before him had died, except for Joseph Capelli who was in a coma from his injection and later survived. Instead of the usual serum he was injected with Pure Chimeran DNA under Dr. Fyodor Malikov's orders. He suffered from delusions, panic attacks, and strange visions. Though he was reluctant to let himself lose consciousness, he eventually fell into a brief coma. When he woke up, he made a deal to stop Lt. Kenneth Danby from getting injected; he would go to York, England in Operation Deliverance and fight there much to Cassie's reluctance. Following Project Abraham, Hale was one of the few subjects to survive. As such, Hale had grown semi-immune to the Chimeran virus, which would save his life in York several months later where the dormant Pure Chimeran genes would be reinvigorated. On December 25th, he was released back into the Army (secretly for a live trial). (From Resistance Wiki) __TOC__ Battle vs. Lucas Kellan (by Leolab) Nathan Hale: . Sentinels: . Lucas Kellan: . ISA Soldiers: . OWL: . Prologue Lucas Kellan fires his LS-12, sending three rounds through the helmet of the Helghast commander in front of him. Slicing open the target’s neck to be sure of the kill, he sends out an echo pulse that traversed the stone fort he was in. He sees one last soldier in the next room, but the sound of a machine gun has him crumple. Kellan’s OWL floats through the doorway, scanning for any further foes. “That’s the last one,” he says into his radio, “Form up in the large hall.” “Sir, I think we have incoming,” one of the VSA soldiers says, “Squad of five, coming from the front.” “Belay last order, form up on battlements.” Lucas recalls his OWL, the drone strapping to his back as he climbs up the stairs. The other three members of his squad form up behind him, futuristic gear out of place in the medieval fort. They spill out on the battlements, as Kellan runs up to a fourth member looking through a pair of binoculars. “Down there,” he says, gesturing with the binoculars. Lucas switches his LSR-44 to its sniper rifle mode and looks through the scope, spotting the intruders. “Pale skin,” the ISA spotter says, “unusual eyes, balding, boxy and angular weaponry… You think this is–” “New Hig infantry?” Kellan says, “Aye.” He switches radio channels, contacting Sinclair. “Pulsar, this is Shadow 1-8. Spotted new Helghast infantry. Permission to engage?” “Copy, Shadow 1-8. Permission granted.” “1-8 out.” “All of you, go down to the front and guard the door. Higs incoming. I’ll try and pick off a couple from here.” As his squad obeys, he starts to charge up a shot from his LSR-44’s sniper mode. Checking the HUD, he notes that he only has 14 shots left – which translates to a single sniper mode shot. Gotta make this count… He spots a foe carrying a sniper rifle and sets him in his sights, directing the OWL to head down in attack mode. He fires, and a flash of blue leaps out of his gun and towards the foe. Seeing the man crumple, he speeds back into the fort, reloading his weapon. ---- Nathan Hale leads a small squad of Sentinels towards a small stone fort on a hill. They move in a fairly relaxed formation, if tense. Suddenly, a blue projectile strikes the Sentinel carrying a Fareye, killing him. . “Scatter and stay low,” Hale says, and his squad does as ordered. They move up slightly, and Hale then notices a small drone flying towards them. He tags it with his Bullseye and fires, the homing tag making accuracy irrelevant. The barrage slows the drone down and damages it, leaving it vulnerable to a grenade launched by the carbine-wielding Sentinel. . They move the rest of the way to the door without incident, and Hale calls a halt. “Alpha-Seven, use your Auger scope. See anyone behind the door?” The Sentinel with the Auger complies. “Looks like five,” he says. “Alpha-Seven, thin their numbers. Rest of us will unload our magnums at the door and blow it open.” ---- Lucas waits near the door. In the hallway to the left of him is an ISA member with a VC-30 paired with another using an M55. A similar pair waited on his left, aiming at the door. The sound of gunfire echoes through the large, solid wood door, and the teams glance at each other. “That door won’t be breached by gunfire,” one of them says, “They’re going to need explosives to get in that way.” This was followed by a brief yell of pain from the third hallway. “Get away from the entrance!” the wounded man yells, “they can shoot through walls.” Kellan and the ISA soldiers start retreating as a beep sounds from the other side of the door, which then explodes inwards. The wounded ISA soldier wasn’t able to move out of the way, and is decapitated by the shrapnel. . The rest of the team moves to the interior of the castle, chased by the attacking Sentinels. Firefight Hale takes a quick glance at the fleeing ISA soldiers and barks out an order. “Alpha-Seven, Delta-Three, pursue the two on the right. Beta-Five and I will take the one on the left. Fourth will come to one of us. Go.” Lucas Kellan, meanwhile, takes a quick loop around and meets up with the pair guarding the right hallway. They gain a spot of high ground, waiting on a small balcony overlooking a corners. They aim down the corridor, spotting the pair of Sentinels advancing down the corridor. Kellan holds up a hand, nonverbally counting down from three. When he hits zero, the group opens fire. The fire from three different guns rains down on the Sentinels, grazing Delta-Three on the arm. His partner, Alpha-Seven, quickly puts up an Auger shield, which spreads through the hallway. He rains Auger fire on the defenders as Delta-Three’s healing factor kicks in, clotting the wound. One of the ISA soldiers, seeing the futility of attempting to overwhelm the Auger’s shields, instead aims his M55 at the ceiling. He uses its secondary fire, launching a grenade at the stonework. “Get back!” Delta-Three shouts, diving into a doorway. Alpha-Seven, however, got the warning too late. The ceiling crashes down on him, splattering blood, bone, and gore on the floor. . Delta-Three draws his HE .44 Magnum, his Folsom Carbine crushed in the cave-in, and shoots three times, hitting an ISA soldier in the right lung. The other ISA soldier moves to drag him back behind cover, and as he reaches the dying man Delta-Three triggers the secondary fire on his Magnum. The three bullets explode in succession, killing both of them. , . Kellan uses an echo pulse to scan for the Sentinel, finding him around the corner. He pokes his LSR-44 around the corner and sends a spray down the corridor, hitting Delta-Three in the thigh. He then switches to sniper mode and charges up a shot, shooting the downed Sentinel in the face with a full-powered shot. . ---- Nathan Hale and Beta-Five move through the other corridors, hunting down the ISA soldier who survived the entry explosion. They walk cautiously, checking behind them and inside each doorway to make sure their foe isn’t hiding close by. Hale sees movement out of the corner of his eye and directs a short burst of fire from his Bullseye at the source. The rounds impact the stone, sending up dust and nothing more. Beta-Five looks inside the next doorway, and quickly triggers the secondary fire on his Rossmore. He backs up, trying to handle the massive recoil from shooting both barrels. As he does so, the remaining ISA member activates the secondary fire on his VC-30 Sickle and unloads the second barrel at the Sentinel. Chewed through with shot and lit on fire, Beta-Five dies screaming. . Hale shoots a tag from his Bullseye at the soldier as he ducks back behind the doorway. Hale fires a quick burst, which arcs through the doorway, following the homing tag, and rips through the soldier’s throat. . Noticing that the other team had fallen silent, Hale drags the dead ISA soldier’s body further inside the doorway. He pulls out his Magnum and starts setting traps. ---- Later Lucas Kellan prowls through the hallways, searching for the Sentinel that killed his last remaining squad member. He comes upon what appears to be several orange orbs orbiting each other in the air over a red orb on the floor. He approaches cautiously, Spoor raised and ready, not seeing Nathan Hale hiding in the staircase. As he gets closer, Hale presses a trigger on his Bullseye, cancelling the tag. Thirty Bullseye rounds scatter in all directions, flying at lethal velocities. Kellan throws himself in a sideways roll into the doorway next to him, landing next to the body of one of his squadmates. He looks at the body and at the ceiling, noticing several glowing areas. He starts sprinting as Hale activates the secondary fire on his Magnum. The bullets explode, bringing down the room and sending a large blast through the area. Kellan manages to escape the room in time, leaping out of the doorway and pulling the trigger on his Spoor, spraying a full magazine down the corridor. He tosses it away as he hits the wall and brings his LS-12 to bear, aiming at Hale. Hale, for his part, pulls the trigger on his Magnum as soon as Kellan entered his view, hitting the Shadow Marshal in the neck. As Kellan’s body jerks from the impact, Hale triggers the secondary fire again and the bullet explodes, decapitating him. . Expert's Opinion While both teams were well-trained with powerful weaponry, the secondary fire modes on Hale's weaponry offered far more tactical options than Kellan's more ordinary fare. This allowed Hale and his team to be more flexible and more versatile, giving them the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gordon Freeman (by Wassboss) Nathan hale is walking down what used to be a street in Manhattan. Things are not going well as the Chimera has teamed up with a race of aliens in the hopes of finally beating humanity. He hears a revving noise behind him and turns to see a car heading right for him. He leaps to the side, narrowly avoiding a collision. He takes out his long shot and fires at the car, puncturing the wheels and making it do a flip before coming to rest upside down in the rubble of the empire state building. A man pulls himself from the wreckage and looks around for whoever shot his car. This man is; Gordon freeman. He spots hale standing by the side of the road and takes out his Pulse rifle. He opens fire on the sentinel and but hale dodges all the bullets and fires another couple of shots from his Marksmen at freeman but he is met with similar failure. Freeman charges up the rifle and fires the ball of dark energy at him, but hale’s reactions are too fast and flies past him, disintegrating what’s left of a small house. Freeman tosses aside his now useless rifle and takes out his Colt python, dodging another shot from the marksmen. He then runs towards hale and fires several shots from his pistol, striking his opponent in the arm. Hale is not fazed by this however and puts away his marksman and takes out his magnum. He also fires some shots at freeman but he can’t seem to hit him. As the explosive rounds, send pieces of debris flying behind him, freeman lifts his pistol up again and fires but this time fails to hit his opponent. Hale fires his last shot from his pistol, which explodes at freeman’s feet but it fails to trip him up. Freeman also unloads the rest of his clip at hale, clipping his arm with one bullet and hitting him in the leg with the other. Hale ignores the pain ,takes out his combat knife and gets into a fighting stance. Freeman takes out his trusty crowbar and holds it over his head, ready to bring down on hale’s skull.He reaches the sentinel and swings the crowbar downwards but hale blocks it with his knife. He takes a swing at the scientist who also blocks with his crowbar, before smacking hale in the face with the crowbar. It only scrapes his mouth but hale still holds his mouth in pain. He takes it away and looks at the warm, runny blood on his hand. He yells in anger and makes a swipe at freeman, catching him off guard and almost slicing his skin. However freeman is not completely caught off guard and swings his crowbar again, which hale tries to block with his knife. Unfortunately the end of the crowbar catches the knife and knocks it out of his hand, leaving hale weaponless. This doesn’t deter him however and he punches the alien fighting scientist in the face. Freeman staggers back, clutching his face in pain. Hale lunges for him, hoping to get the crowbar off him but is met with a crowbar to the face. Hale hits the ground with a thud, rage slowly building up within him until he can take no more. He reaches backwards and takes the HVAP wraith of his back and points it a freeman. Freeman has barley anytime to jump behind some debris before the bullets start coming thick and thin. He takes out his final weapon; the gravity gun and points it at a large piece of debris. He picks it up and hurls it at hale but the wraiths shield protects hale from damage. Hale carries on firing until his rage dies down and he releases the trigger. Freeman sees his chance and fires his gravity gun at the wraith, trying to pull it out of hale’s hands. However this leaves him wide in the open and hale opens fire at freeman again. This time the bullets hit their mark and the scientist is riddled with bullets.Hale pumps his fist in air in victory and is about to leave when he hears a noise behind him. He turns his head and sees a man in white armour and a helmet standing over the dead body of a man wearing sun glasses. He turns fully around and points the wraith at this strange new foe. In position he shouts to the stranger. “You think you so tough, try fighting me then” Winner: Nathan Hale Expert's Opinion While freeman had a powered suit to absorb Hale's attacks , Hale had the massive advantages of having the chimeran healing factor and his superior arsenal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Avery Johnson (by Tomahawk23) No battle written WINNER: NATHAN HALE Expert's Opinion Both warriors were even in terms of X-factors aside from Nathan Hale's Chimeran healing factor inherent to all sentinels. Hale won because Johnson wasn't able to do much damage due to the former's healing factor, as well as because of his superior arsenal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Captain Rex (by Wassboss) “You think you so tough, try fighting me then” Hale pulls the trigger on his wraith but all he hears is the dredded clicking noise. "God dammit" he shouts angrily and takes out his marksman and fires several well placed shots at the clone trooper captain. Rex rolls to the side, dodging all of the bullets. He takes out his blaster rifle and fires back but hale easily dodges the lasers. This firefight goes on for a little while untill hale runs out of ammo. "S**t" he says and hurls his marksman at the clone trooper, who ducks away from it, giving hale enough time to draw his magnum. He fires a shot at rex which hits him in the arm, knocking him back with the explosive round. Rex is shocked by the power of the small revolver but he soon shakes off the blast. Slinging his blaster rifle over his back he takes out his blaster pistols out and rapidly fires them at the sentinal how is forced to take cover behind a half destroyed fence. Hale peeks the barrel of his gun through a hole in the fence and continues firing at his opponent but rex is not stupid and he blasts massive holes through the fence, burning through the barrel of the magnum. Hale shakes off the burning sensation in his hand he takes out a hedgehog brenade and hurls it at the ground in front of the clone trooper. Rex laughes at the grenades failure and takes a step forward but just as he does the grenade flies into the air and sharpnel rains down on rex, who instintivly holds his hands up to cover his face. He armour absorbes some of the damage but he is still badley injured by the blast. Hale takes out his combat knife and charges at the clone trooper who takes out his vibroblade and gets into a fighting stance. Hale starts the attack with several quick slashes and thrusts but rex blocks each of them with suprising ease. He then stabs hale in the side of the stomach, the vibrating blade doing hevay damage to hale's stomach. The Sentinal roars in pain and grabs the clone captain but the arms and hurls him to the ground. Rex gets back to his feet slowly, still recovering from his wounds and takes out a thermal detonator. Charging at hale agains he swings his knife at him, which hale easily ducks under. However he is met with a grenade to the face and is knocked to the ground. Rex runs off and leaves hale furiously tugging on the grenade but it is stuck firmly to his face. Its not long before the blast goes off and hale's cold, faceless body lies non-moving on the floor. Rex holds his chest and breaths heavily before collapsing on the floor. 2 hours later Rex wakes up to find the a surgen leaning over him, smiling cheeisly. "Wha where am i" he says bewildered. "Your in the medical bay Mr CC-7567" the surgen replies "You took quite a nasty blow from a grenade but you we have removed all the sharpnel and you should be fit to fight again in a few days". Rex groans as he stretches his arms out and rests his head into the pillow. "Do you mind if i just rest here for a while" rex says and the surgen pulls his face away from the clone trooper captain. "Sure have a nice rest" he says and leaves the room. Rex looks up at the celing before his eyes slowly droop shut and he drifs into the land of nod. Winner: Captain Rex Expert's Opinion Rex won due to his more advancd weaponry and training despite hale's multi-fuctional weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Commander Shepard (by So-Pro Warrior) Shepard starts to walk out from behind the shuttle when Hale fires a Homing Tag which hits Shepard in the chest. Shepard wonders what jut hit him and then looks up to notice Nathan Hale who begins to fire his Bullseye at Shepard but Shepard quickly rollls back behind the shuttle and the shots impact the shuttle. Shepard prepares his M-8 Avenger and wonders why there is a human at the crash site and then thinks Hale is a scavenger and not wanting anything of the Normandy disturbed after its destruction he prepares to kill Hale so he can protect the Normandy. Hale angles the Bullseye and fires again Shepard still wondering what the yellow thing on him is is then surprised when he begins to receive hits from Hale's Bullseye and starts running with Bullseye Energy Rounds following him. Soon the Homing Tag wears off and Hale reloads his Bullseye, Shepard figures out that the mark on him was some sort of homing device that lead the Energy Rounds to him like a Heat seeking Missile and learns to becareful of it. As soon as he sees Hale he fires his M-8 Avenger which hits Hale two times before he jumps back into cover. Shepard sneeks to a spot where he can see Hale and sees the spots where his rounds hit, however he soon notices the wounds regenerate themselves and Shepard soon knowns that the fight will be tough. Shepard pops out of cover and fires his M-8 Avenger at Hale who starts running back while shooting his Bullseye but both warriors miss each other. Hale fires a Homing Tag but Shepard quickly rolls out of the way dodging the tag and fires at Hale who gets hit in the leg and falls back behind cover to regenerate. After regenerating Hale finds his Bullseye out of regular ammo and tosses it and grabs his L23 Fareye and finds a spot for sniping, meanwhile Shepard also tosses his M-8 Avenger as he wasn't prepared to fight at the crash site and only brought a couple of Thermal Clips and decides to take out his M-3 Predator and starts cautiously moving towards Hale's position. As he turns around the corner he finds Hale not there meanwhile Hale having found a spot on a nearby cliff takes aim at Shepard and fires a shot at where his heart is located but the Kinetic Barrier protects Shepard who spots Hale's position and fires his M-3 Predator at Hale's position while running for cover Hale activates the Focus Mode on the gun and takes aim at Shepard again andd fires two shots at him but still the Kinetic Barrier protects him. Shepard dives into cover and grabs his Black Widow. He prones down into the snow and gets his sniper rifle into position and locates Hale's hiding spot again and takes aim. Hale sees the glint off of Shepard's scope and qucikly ducks as Shepard fires the Widow which destroys the Fareye. Shepard sees the path and waits for Hale to run off of the path and as soon as he does Shepard fires again and hits Hale in the leg. Hale falls down as his leg is nearly torn off but still stays on and begins to crawl. Shepard discards his Black Widow and begins to move in on Hale with his M-23 Katana but Hale quickly takes out his HE .44 Magnum and fires at Shepard. Two rounds hit and destroy 50% of Shepard's Kinetic Shield energy and so he quickly jumps to cover and fires back with his Katana. Hale notices his leg start to regenrate and fires a Explosive round at Shepard's position which blows him onto his back. Shepard quickly gets back up and runs to Hale's position but doesn't see Hale. Just then he hears a click behind him and finds out that Hale had finished his regeneration and circles around him. As Hale is about to fire both of them hear the gun click which marks out of ammo and so Shepard swings his shotgun around and hits Hale back. Hale qucikly rolls back as Shepard fires his Katana and grabs his Rossmore 238 and fires both barrels at Shepard which blows him back. Hale gets up and walks over to Shepard to check to see if he's alive "No way this guy survived both Barrels its impossible." Hale says Hale begins to walk away but Shepard quickly kicks Hale in the leg which makes him fall and quickly gets up and pulls out his M-3 Predator. Hale stares in anger as Shepard pulls the trigger and puts a thermal clip into his head. Shepard sighs in relief picks up the body and tosses it over the nearby ledge. Shepard then walks away so he can pay his respects the the SSV Normandy and the crew members who died. Winner: Commander Shepard Expert's Opinion In the end while Hale dominated the majority of weapons. It was Shepard's domination in the X-Factors including the major ones like the Training, Endurance, and Psychological Health that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios